


That Explains The Pants

by templarsandhoes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay Cormac was not a small man by any means. He was tall, had rippling muscles cascading down his body, and a presence that could make even the toughest man intimidated. Yet, here he was, asleep on floor, trousers half off, and curled around a broom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Explains The Pants

Shay Cormac was not a small man by any means. He was tall, had rippling muscles cascading down his body, and a presence that could make even the toughest man intimidated. Yet, here he was, asleep on floor, trousers half off, and curled around a broom.

You walked into his bedroom one morning, needing him to start the day. You thought it was odd when he wasn’t out by the Morrigan, ready to leave for his trip. Everyone in the crew, including you, were ready to leave, but your captain was nowhere in sight. This worried you, so your body brought you suddenly to his door. You opened the door, calling out his name. When that elicited no response, you made your way through the familiar layout of his home. Suddenly, you can hear his loud snoring coming from his bedroom. You couldn’t help but laugh, the sound sending a sense of comfort washing over your body as he wasn’t hurt or gone or something worse. A smile grows as you make your way to the bedroom. You turn the corner, surprised to see the bed still made up. Still hearing his snoring, the confusion in your head grows. Your feet pad around the bed, and that’s when you find him.

No shirt. Pants unbuttoned and down his thighs slightly. Ponytail half undone. Mouth wide open with roaring snores emitting. And finally, a broom to make this sight even more confusing. You just stare at him, blankly, not a clue coming to your mind of what he could have been doing. Slowly you sit yourself down next to him, trying not to startle him. Not when he had a broom handy. Your hand comes up to his shoulder, and gently taps it. You whisper his name.

His hand reaches back around and flips you over his body. You hit the floor with a thud, eyes wide in surprise. Shay opened his brown eyes, suddenly filled with guilt when he recognizes you. “Jesus, I’m sorry, love.” He said to you. He pulled you in close, only to be stopped by the broom still next to him. “What the…” he trailed off as his calloused hands inspected the wooden rod in between them.

“I wouldn’t have woken you up like that, but I think you’re having an affair on me.” You smile as you pull yourself up.

“Well, she actually wants to spend the night with me….” he glared at you, a smirk forming on his face that somehow prevented you from getting angry at him. _Damn him and that smile_ , you thought. You just rolled your eyes and looked away from him, eyes darting around the room. Shay stretched out his body next to yours, still holding onto the broom.

“So, uh, care to explain, Shay?” You ask him, your turn to inspect the broom.

“Well, she seduced me and I couldn’t say no,” he said flatly. You glared at him, and you both let out a small laugh. Shay sat up, and leaned against the bed. He started to adjust his hair.

“That would explain the pants…” Your eyes darted to the top of his trousers, not very subtly. He watched your gaze come back up his body, and you freeze when you find his eyes waiting for yours.

“You want the truth?” He looked down at the broom.

“It’s not the broom you’re having an affair with, is it? Is it your sword?” You joked, giving him a good laugh.

“Nope, no affairs. It’s only you, love.” Chills ran down your spine. He took a deep breath. “Last night I was sweeping the floor because I tracked in some mud. I was getting undressed when I realized I was constantly steppin' in dirt, so I went and got the broom. I was exhausted. So, my knee gave out, and I just went down.” You had to stifle your giggle.

“Shay Cormac. Cause of death: bad knees,” you say dramatically.

“And you. You’re going to kill me one of these days, don’t forget.” He smirked again. “Anyway, here I was lyin' on the floor. I just didn’t have the energy to get back up, so I fell asleep here. And then you found me.”

“Okay, so turns out that doesn’t explain the pants.” You replied, the smile on your face growing. He let out a loud laugh.

“Do you want me to describe me taking off my clothes for you? Because I can do that…” he said, bringing his face closer to yours. You giggled as his lips got closer to yours. His hands found the sides of your face, pulling you closer. Using your better judgement, you pull away from him quickly. You stand up, he groans.

“Mystery solved. Now then. The crew’s been waiting for nearly half an hour for their captain. We shouldn’t make them wait any longer.” You offer your hand to help him up. He takes it, and after he stands up, he suddenly has his arms wrapped around you, holding you impossibly close to his body. His fingers dig into your hips.

“You sure? You don’t want to make them wait an hour or two? Maybe three?” He said hoarsely into your ear. His lips found the skin underneath your ear, a moan escaped from your lips. You feel your knees go weak, but your willpower kicks in. You shift your hips against his, taking control.

“You wouldn’t last ten minutes with me,” you challenge. He stops kissing your neck, and you push him back down onto the bed. “But we can test that later. Besides, I just caught you sleeping with another woman.” You smile at him, his hands covering his face. “Come on, Captain.” You said, sauntering out of the bedroom. You laugh as your ears pick up on him cursing at you, exiting the house and walking towards the dock.

“Did you find him?” Christopher Gist called out to you.

“I did. Ask him about the broom when he gets out here.” 


End file.
